The prior art patents and publications listed in Table 1 are directed to modulator wiring systems and lighting and power systems and are believed to be relevant with respect to the present invention. Copies of these references will be submitted to the Patent and Trademark Office in a Prior Art Statement.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Date of Issue ______________________________________ United States Patents 324,551 Goldenberg 1885 2,122,819 Lazich 1938 2,162,864 Rugg et al 1939 2,292,394 O'Brien 1942 2,358,346 O'Brien 1944 2,484,092 Hopgood 1949 2,558,029 Wood 1951 2,576,165 Wood 1951 2,611,800 Naughton 1952 2,894,097 Bassin 1959 2,933,550 Cole et al 1960 3,004,175 Weiss 1961 3,082,290 Ohmit 1963 3,144,502 Weiss 1964 3,235,771 Schwartz 1966 3,377,488 Lorenzo 1968 3,247,368 McHugh 1966 3,377,488 Lorenzo 1968 3,461,220 Hukin 1969 3,474,384 Quackenbush 1969 3,504,169 Freeburger 1970 3,564,234 Phlieger, Jr. 1971 3,609,629 Tenery 1971 3,683,100 Deal et al 1972 3,683,101 Liberman 1972 3,708,608 Wyman 1973 3,715,627 D'Ausilio 1973 3,719,768 Jonsson 1973 3,809,969 Williams 1974 3,909,503 Bird 1975 3,909,912 Kiesling 1975 4,001,571 Martin 1977 RE 29,214 Schultz 1977 Foreign Art United Kingdom 390,022 Bertele 1933 489,644 Erricker 1938 618,701 Lorimer 1949 640,707 Havlicek 1950 1,232,953 De Gialluly 1971 1,344,186 Breitmeir 1974 Japan 48-15094 Hitachi Ltd. 1973 Other Publications Advertising Brochures: General Cable Corp. "Porta Ve Lite-Lines" Daniel Woodhead Co. "PROTEX.RTM. String Lights" Royal Electric ITT "Triple Outlet Adapter Cordset" Hubbell "4-Adapters and Spiders" Daniel Woodhead Co. "Distribution Equipment" ______________________________________